


Take It Back

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Well – I’ve been compelled to write this very short vignette which takes place a few months after Something Borrowed.  Because, you know, I love torturing myself and Rick/Reader D-79 are bound and determined to kill me softly.





	Take It Back

It happened again.  I promised myself it wouldn’t.  I promised _him_ it wouldn’t.

But, I was the fool who accepted the flask when I should have known his true motivation. And, perhaps I did.  No – I definitely did.  I’m a piece of shit.

“My perfect girl” he groaned in my ear – the emotion in his voice thick, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.  His cock dug into my hip and I wanted nothing more than to beg him to fuck me until the world slipped away – until I was completely numb and void.

“Rick” I said, pushing against his shoulders in an effort to dislodge him from my body. He had me pinned to my front door and I was terrified that someone would recognize the scene unfolding in the foyer, behind the frosted glass.  His lips found the soft flesh behind my ear and, once again, exploited that weakness to his advantage.  “Oh god” I moaned as his tongue flicked my earlobe.  Now, instead of pushing away, I pulled him in as he played my body like a fiddle.

“Let me – lemme make you feel good” he whispered, cupping my ass in his large hands. Giving in, I nodded and he smoothly lifted me, created a portal and carried me through – someplace foreign to me but obviously not to him.  There was a bed and a dim light source.  Nothing else mattered.

When he lowered me to the mattress, I became frenzied and took control.  I grasped the lapels of his lab coat and yanked him down before straddling him.  He knew he could overpower me at any time but didn’t.  Perhaps my sudden shift in demeanor disarmed him.  Regardless, I was determined to be the one dictating this encounter.

Grabbing his wrists, I pinned them above his head and held them with one hand while my other fumbled with his belt.  The look in his eyes could only be described as reverent as he remained still, allowing me to unleash.  

“I’m going to fuck you” I said as I finally undid the buckle and whipped the strip of leather through the loops of his slacks.  “And then you’re going to take me back home and forget me.  You’re going to take your flask and hop around the multiverse and forget all about me, as usual.  Except this time, when you decide you miss me and it’s time to come back and fuck up my life all over again, you won’t.  Instead, you’ll leave me the hell alone and let me be happy.  For once.  Let me be fucking happy.”

As much as I meant it, the tears streaming from my eyes betrayed me.  My grip fell slack around his wrists.  The hand fumbling with his fly fell still.  I collapsed on top of him, pressed my face to his neck and sobbed.  

Gently, he rolled us over until he could deposit me on my side.  The tears continued to fall as he slowly undressed me and set to the task of breaking me down bit by bit until I was gasping, clutching, writhing and screaming his name.  

Afterward, once we’d reemerged in my living room, I commanded him to stay put while I located the guise of his visit.  Hidden in an old shoe box at the back of the spare bedroom closet, I found the metal flask – its liquid contents long ingested on my wedding night.

“Take it” I demanded, holding it out toward him.  The look on his face was something akin to hurt as his hand closed around my wrist and pulled me in.  But, I broke away and thrust it toward him again – pressing it hard against his chest. “Take it back.”

But, he couldn’t.  Just as much as I couldn’t give it back.  

****

**_The End._ **


End file.
